trips_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Elise, Reckoner
"You paid me to kill hostiles and bank motes, winning wasn't part of the contract." Overview One of the younger additions to the Hunter faction, Elise began her early years as a guardian under the guidance of Illios-9, a striker titan who would become her father figure. Through him, she learned skills such as marksmanship, foraging and tracking. She first showed promise with hand cannon class weapons and as such, gravitated towards the Way of The Outlaw. Her skill with a revolver surpassed Illios-9, but her sniper marksmanship never quite passed his. He trained her for a few days on his mountain-side outpost in the European Dead Zone and took her to the tower once she developed power with her light to get her set on her Vanguard duties. Elise stuck to her missions, mainly consisting of strikes, nightfall's and patrols but grew tired of it rather quickly. Her attention turned to the Crucible. Though not the best of the best, she did develop a fan base with citizens of the last city who watched her games. She thought the fame was nice but it was the fortune that really grabbed her attention. Realizing that there are people who would pay much better than the Vanguard, she turned to mercenary work, doing "Anything for the right price, but don't get any ideas." ''With her excess wealth she gives back to the man who trained her, Illios-9 and finally got him a nicer apartment than the dingy one he had in the Last City. With the introduction of Gambit and Gambit Prime into the city, this is where Elise truly began to make a name for herself, becoming one of the most sought after teammates in the game. She finds herself attracted to the loot and the Drifter's ''"Go out with a gun in your hand and loot in your pocket." ''attitude so she will queue solo quite often. Season of Opulence Upon receiving an Imperial Invitation, Elise was hesitant to go, but intrigued by the challenges and loot that might await her aboard the Leviathan. She was originally contacted by a Warlock to assist them in investigating the challenge Calus deemed The Menagerie. When the contact failed to show up, she still traveled to the Leviathan with Illios-9 and the fireteam he was apart of. After her first few successful completions of the Emperors challenge, she quite liked the idea of the activity. It offered her everything she wanted, a challenge and loot upon loot as a reward. While she has yet to accept the offer to become one of Calus' Shadows, she will run the Menagerie quite often. In recent times, its almost replaced Gambit as her main activity. Major Events * '''Participated in the destruction of Insurrection Prime during a raid on a Black Armory vault ' Trivia * Elise can play bass and acoustic guitar. * Elise is fluent in English and Spanish * She and Illios have a tabby cat named Milaya, which is Russian for Sweetie or Pretty. * She has a weak spot for sweet foods. * lebsbiean Category:Characters Category:Hunter